


Secret.

by Prettyunique



Series: The adventures of Xena and Gabrielle [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set episode 12 season 2 (Blind faith)





	Secret.

“So, um…when you said your heart belongs to another.”

“What?” replies Gabrielle

“You weren’t talking about the guy...you were talking about the girl.”

“What do you mean?”

 

Vidalus looks from Gabrielle to Xena

 

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.”

 

“I think I’m gonna pretend to be good for a while." says Palaemon  



End file.
